half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (damn, almost 10!) Anti-aliasing How do you antialiasing images? What program you're using? Or you're antialiasing by hand? SiPlus 12:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I antialiasing my games with a override in my graphik card options. It's writted on the page . Klow 12:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it in NVIDIA Control Panel. Thanks for information. I won't upload non-antialiased images anymore. Topic is closed. SiPlus 12:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You won't be able to play/view models without it now. ;-) Klow 13:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why I won't able to play and view models without antialiasing now? I set "Application-controlled" for games and "Override any application settings" for HLMV. Also, how do you converting text into SVG lines? I haven't found this option in Inkscape. SiPlus 13:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because you will get used to it, and love it, and realize how ugly your games were before, so there won't be no turning back for you. ;-) As for SVGs, I don't use Inkscape, so I don't know. In Illustrator, it's just left click on the text, then "create outlines". Klow 13:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok. And the last message in topic. Why do you resizing images to lower resolution? What's point? SiPlus 13:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Most of the time to lessen the JPG artefacts left by screenshots taken in Source. I also brighten them, crop them, and improve sharpness. Klow 13:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Breen's relationship part I do my best on it.Will you go and check it out? - Bling1907 :Use the four "~" to have your signature automatically added to your messages. And I'll check it out, of course. ;-) Klow 15:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) E3_end images are uploaded You can now remove "all e3 end pics" string for Todo section on your page. SiPlus 17:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I Blocked SiPlus For a day just to stop him. As you will see, he kept using the bot program and still does not have our auths. I know you will speak on his talk page so I will let the conversation continue there.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Block him until he'll be at least 16 :D --ШЛЫК 07:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. That's another matter altogether. You know Klow, he very well may do that.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to ask.. Was the persons wrong with Breen's relationships?I want to fix up my failures so..answer to my talk page please. User:Bling1907 Leaked Content Is there anywhere that i can legally download the Leaker beta content.I know MI has it but I need it for my mod and they are unwilling to share, even if they didn't make it. which i see as kinda dumb but.--FunkyMonk202 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Leak models have different versions, so you won't be able to use them in your mod anyway. Hgrunt 10:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? then how did the Missing Information people do it? plus i copy pasted their models into my own folder for the time being just to play around with them and they work perfectly for me.--FunkyMonk202 06:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :MI modifies their models to work on the current version of Source or remakes them completely. True leaked models run on a very old version of the source engine that almost completely has been rendered obsolete. Only the complete playable beta has an even somewhat intact early version of the Source engine and there are no tools to modify it.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 08:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well actually there are tools. The Source SDK is more or less in the leak, so you can fix leak maps with the early Hammer found there, and compile them for the leak HL2, so that you don't have to convert any models and have the real intended atmosphere (so that means no over the top HDR for which these maps weren't designed), but ppl who don't have the leak won't be able to play your maps. If you want to use leak models in a mod in the current Source engine, you have to use models converted to the current Source engine. So you either do it yourself by decompiling then recompiling them, or use the existing MI models (and they include really a few of all the leak models - around 2680 models vs. 560...), or models converted by other gamers (I know there are some on the Gmod website). So in a nutshell you cannot download it legally. There is only one "official" version of that old Source engine, and it was given publicly only in the leak. Klow 10:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::So there is no possible way, even if it is the old source sdk, i mean i can take matters into my own hands and personally decompile and recompile the models, and what about the textures? because those should work for the new and old source no? if not what do i have todo to get them to work? fix the .vmt files?--FunkyMonk202 00:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Textures sometimes work without changes, but often they need adjustment. But it's really beyond my expertise, you should ask specialized people, maybe here (just translate the website with Google for registering, then ask in the English forums). Klow 13:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Icons What about changing size of achievement icons in galleries to 64x64? Current 140x140 versions are blur. SiPlus 15:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean, but unfortunately I don't think you can change the size of a specific image within a gallery. You have to change the size of all images in the gallery tag, which we won't do. Klow 15:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) HVR The Apache doesn't use the HVR model for its rockets. Darkman 4 21:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it does, I checked. ;-) Klow 22:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Captions Would you like to improve captions of my screenshots in the Borealis and Odell articles? Hgrunt 16:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I'll soon get to it. Thanks for those. Klow 16:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) "Entity" field Why do you placing console commands in Entity infobox field? "Entities" and "console commands" words meaning different things. It will be better if there will be separated "Entity" and "Console command to spawn" fields in infobox. SiPlus 10:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I do placing them when we don't have an entity; I obviously know they are different things. I'll have DØG rename the fields. Klow 11:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Every object has entity. For example, scout car uses entity prop_vehicle_jeep with parameters set for jeep, but can be spawned by ch_createjeep command. SiPlus 13:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You're right, silly of me. Anyway, is the new field name good for you? Klow 13:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good. SiPlus 09:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Turrets It would be better if all the articles about HECU stationary turrets, including the one about the M198 Howitzer, were merged. I don't see the point in having a separate article about such a minor thing as the Dam Turret. Hgrunt 12:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :We tend to have separate articles on each different weapon. As long as a weapon is different, it should have its article, and the M198 is very different compared to the dam turret. This wiki is about the HL universe, so we can allow us to expand on many subjects, and avoid long, confusing lists as much as possible. In the past most turrets and sentry guns on the wiki were not properly separated, and it's much less confusing now. It's worse on other wikis like the GTA wiki, where there are create articles about anything. So we could have an article about Northern Petrol, Veikko, the first Scanner to be seen in HL2 or any other random stuff, so I guess we are not the worst in that field. Klow 13:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) New ASCII pic Now it's coloured and with some notes. Check it out: http://www.hl-inside.ru/images/news/HL2EP3ARGcolornew2.gif ШЛЫК 17:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that earlier today. I'll soon add the new pics on the page - I might even create an new table for them. Klow 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) New Portal Ending Valve updated Portal today to modify the ending. http://www.xfire.com/video/2393cf/ Darkman 4 23:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, snap. Aperture Science Robots. We are so screwed. D: Anyway, what's "valuable asset retrieval" mean? --Fireman V2 23:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe obtaining something of worth but anyway, Klow you know in the Portal Updates page where the last Cave entry says "...Furthermore I'd like to inform everybody wearing a blue shirt today that your fired...". A possible nod to the Citizen? Also this image in between the Heart and GLaDOS looks like a security camera. Malekron 22:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ratman There's an account for a mister "Drattmann" with the password "h0nee" on the ARG BBS. Apparently, a Doug Rattmann maintains GLaDOS. -- 20:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! I'll soon process that info here. Thanks, dear anon. ;-) Klow 20:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I may have gotten the pass wrong, and there's a lot more info out there. I'm actually "Fireman V2", but I'm on a school computer and can't be bothered to log in. -- 20:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh God, not him again... :P Klow 20:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: :/ You do recognize the significance of the surname Rattmann, correct? --Fireman V2 22:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Damn I still have a lot to do on that goddamn updates page. Klow 22:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. It's hard to update a page when there's still new information coming in all the time. :::::::Oh, if you thought I was pestering you to update the page, I wasn't. I was just asking if you saw the possible connection between "Rattmann" and "Ratman". --Fireman V2 00:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's ok. They may be the same person, we'll see! Klow 00:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Articles I'm just inquiring as to whether or not we should create articles for trailers, as they do reflect on how the game was in development and such, and I know many other wikis have trailer articles. - Halo-343 17:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why not, this could be a great addition one day. But why don't we improve what's already there first?... Klow 17:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems fair enough. What improving to you have in mind? - Halo-343 18:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Just in case, don't get me wrong and don't think I want to secure a despotic hold on the addition of articles about the trailers, but what exists simply really needs improving. So now that it's clear on that end, you might be interested in the Cleanup Project, dedicated to the articles to fix. I worked hard on the Black Mesa related articles (mostly consisting of splitting, fixing, expanding and correcting the BMRF article to make way to the mod that is not close to be finished, so I guess now we should concentrate our efforts on the articles related to Portal, and have them all cleaned up for Portal 2. While all Portal related articles to be fixed are listed on the Cleanup Project page, the Aperture navigation template will give you a quicker link to them all (so then the cleanup template above them will directly tell you if the article needs to be fixed). But start by reading the Cleanup Project to see how to proceed. Thanks! Klow 18:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Portal 2 Scans http://i45.tinypic.com/153o6xc.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/29yqfx1.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/f1k1fb.jpg http://i45.tinypic.com/27x49dc.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/2nro515.jpg http://i45.tinypic.com/b5jsc6.jpg Darkman 4 07:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :...Mother of God. That was amazing to read.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 08:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I came. Klow 09:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL Hgrunt 09:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::What magazine is that btw? Klow 10:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Game Informer. Darkman 4 10:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought it was it, but I got confused since they talked about the april edition. But then I remembered most of these magazines are often related to the next month. Meh. Klow 10:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) SPAM! Some genious spamed Ivan the Space Biker page with "jake likes penis! pwned" part.Please fix it. - Bling1907 :Couldn't you fix it yourself? Hgrunt 11:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And use the four "~" to sign?... ;-) Klow 11:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gameplay tricks Will it be good if we'll write some articles about Half-Life 2 gameplay tricks such as bunnyhopping or portal bumping? SiPlus 16:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :In the game articles. Let's not delve too much on things already well covered on every single HL website while many other existing subjects here are in dire need of attention. Klow 16:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Two Portal-related pages ready for review *Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device Darkman 4 08:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Aah, the good ol' times. Thanks, great! Klow 10:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Protection template fail Fix "protected page" template. Article icons now places inside article area, not in header. SiPlus 16:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :You might want to press F5, it works fine for me. Klow 16:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) May 15th Retcon About you reverting my edits and then re-adding it to the timeline along with a note that it has been retconned, since it has been retconned, it shouldn't even be in the timeline. That's what a retcon is, removal of editing of continuity, therefore this retconned fact has no place in the timeline. - Halo-343 16:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey I know what a retcon is, I was the first to bring the concept to this wiki. It's just that I added that thing in many other parts of the wiki, and removing it from there is not enough. I didn't check the changes you made to Gordon's and Kleiner's articles, but adapting the facts is not a simple task. They have to be adapted in every article they are featured. Klow 16:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'll get right on that, if it's okay. - Halo-343 17:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, so first, you should search the wiki for that particular date in every article, and adapt it. And on the timeline, I'd say we keep the date, and say something like "This day was originally Gordon Freeman's first day of work, but it was removed/retconned in HL2 and its episodes", or smth like that. Of course, any other day would remain, the only changing is for Gordon's first day. What do you think? Klow 17:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we could add a section at the end of the article for date retcons such as Gordon's first day and the amount of time he spent in stasis? - Halo-343 17:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd rather have these facts near their related dates, for clarity. Klow 17:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Portal: The Flash Version Is it OK to make a page on the Flash Version of Portal? It's non-canon, but it's related to Portal: Still Alive. :Yes it is. But only because it's a notable mod. Its relation to canon is not a good reason. Klow 21:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Portal Cake Can you help me make an article for the cake? It's not that helpful when the article leads to GLaDOS's page and just shows the ingredients. Carbonox Infernox Ratchet 14:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) re Portal ARG ( which is locked, so I can't fix it ) the description of the two "chicken-skeleton" robots, holding hands, seems backwards: The female robot in Portal had balls. Therefore, the robot on the left, a ball with limbs, is probably female. The robot on the right, therefore, probably isn't. From the description to the image's right, the page indicates the opposite? Anyways, thanks for an awesome site, cataloguing the catastrophically hilarious humour of the Valve-crew ( ambidextrous pointers? aerial faith plates? ) ... damn ... If only they didn't make the imagiary of the games they make be filled with horror, I'd love to be playing... Anyhow, your site is a good substitute, for us who can't take any more horror, to enjoy the bizarritude of it all. Thanks & blessings, Unsigned comment by 174.115.224.115 :Please add signatures to your messages. Do you even know Portal storyline? If not, please learn it and then edit. The robot is called GLaDOS. Every image description on Portal ARG page is correct. SiPlus 09:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi Klow. I noticed that Combine OverWiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 18:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Thanks for that. I'll peer into it. Klow 22:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Arne Magnusson retcon Could you please take a look at Talk:Half-Life (series)? I've asked there why you reverted a change I made, and I gave some reasons why I did that change. Thanks! :) --CrazyTerabyte 08:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno, I'm overworked here most of the time. Just too much data goes through my head. Just readd your text or smth. Klow 11:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) HL Decay PC port Is PC port of Half-Life Decay canon? Should I use PCSX2 to take Decay screenshots? SiPlus 12:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can take screens in the PC port. It has a few changes, but overall it's the same. Anyway we warn readers in the image category, and most screens now found around the web are from the PC port. As long as your game has antialiasing and as long as you save your screens in a decent jpg compression, it's ok. Klow 12:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Alien Controller Concept Art Hey do you know any concept art of the alien controller? Malekron 00:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, nothing. Otherwise it'd already be on the page, obviously. The closest is here. It might also have stemmed from this guy... Klow 08:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Source particle benchmark I think that the source particle benchmark deserves its own article. It has some info on early stages of the Episode Two development, most notably an early background image, and script files suggesting that there were two characters, Fred and Cyril, which were subsequently cut from the retail game. Hgrunt 13:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. It was deleted, I restored it. Feel free to complete it, and create what needs to be. Can you? You know how I'm always overworked here. ;-) Klow 13:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The Tripmine and Overwatch Soldiers Aren't they different? Malekron 21:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :???? Klow 21:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The Combine variant and the HECU variant aren't they different? Malekron 14:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, that makes more sense now. Well yeah they are. Do you suggest we should have two separate articles?... Klow 14:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Malekron 14:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Do it, then! Klow 14:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) About my Suppression Device pics Well, I tried putting the licensing on the two pictures I submitted, since I forgot to put it by mistake. By the way, when I put the licensing on the picture (which is I took it myself, and by editing the image page), it weirdly changed the template saying that it has no license to blank. Can you help me with this problem? --TFGamer2120 10:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I got something for you! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVbJZr668P0 Hope it will give you some infos. B-MAN 11:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC)